Him
by Roxi Inu Mew
Summary: Ichigo was missing Kisshu. So much, she went into depression. What happens when Kisshu finds this. Rated T. - Discontinued -
1. Missing Hope Prologue

**Roxi: I think this is a little different then my other stories. I dont own TMM. ;D R&R**

**~ Missing Hope Prologue **

_Day one,_

_Dear Diary,_

_ This is day one, he isn't with me. I broke up with the one I thought I loved for him. I want him. I NEED him. I know he isn't coming back. I won't see his amber eyes glow in the Sun. I won't ever hear his voice say my name again. It's all because of me. I've lost almost all my hope, but I still have that little spark, it's going to die any day now._

_~ Ichigo_

I was crying. My page was getting wet. I needed him by my side. I closed my book and fell into my pillow, sobbing. ' I made the wrong choice. ' Masaya and I drifted apart and I soon broke up with him. I do this everyday. I just recently started to write in my diary. Everyday, ever night, all I think of is him. Thats all. ' Him ' I still work at the cafe, hoping for him to come back to me. I WANT him to pull me into his arms. I've been like this for a month. I hug my pendant close because its the only thing I have to make sure all this wasn't a dream. The girls have been recently getting hints that I was in depression, but I shrug it off. Nobody understands. Nobody but one person. The person i'm crying over. His name. Kisshu. His name is on my mind everyday. All the times I rejected him. I want him to be happy. " K-Kisshu " I sobbed into my pillow. " K-KISSHU " Everyone tried their best to make me happy again, but I can't until Kisshu is. I still have nightmares of him dying for me. All he wanted. One thing. I ruined it all! I want to just let go of it all. I want to run away from my problems. I just need to see him one last time. Kisshu, I miss you, Kisshu. I drifted into sleep thinking his name. ' Come back ' See me again. Kisshu.


	2. Replay

**Roxi: Now for the starting of the real story. I dont own TMM. R&R!**

**~ Replay**

_Dream_

_" BUT I WILL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO HAVE ICHIGO " " In the end you plan to oppose me " " Thats right " " DIE " Kisshu struck at Deep Blue. My eyes widened and I gasped. " I lost " Deep Blue had stabbed Kisshu in the stomach. He threw Kisshu off his sword. " KISSHU " He rolled toward me and stopped at my legs. " Kisshu " He looked at me " I guess I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo " My eyes were getting teary. " Are you crying, Ichigo " I looked into his eyes._

_Dream flashback_

_It's been awhile, Kitty!_

_He came at me but I scratched his face._

_Ichigo is MINE!_

_He touched his scratch._

_Alright... Then I'll go alone._

_End Dream Flashback_

_I stared at him_

_" Ichigo, I'll teach you something good. " He leaned up to me " Kisshu " His lips were about to touch mine. He fell back. Dead. " KISSHU! "_

My eyes snapped open I was screaming his name like I always did. I know this won't stop until I see him again. I was breathing heavily. I looked at the time. Six o-clock. I got up and got dressed. I haven't gone to school since the fight. I really didn't care. I walked to the cafe. Then I stopped. I never paid attention to my backround. I looked up. The church clock tower. The first day we met.

_Flashback_

_" I guess my work in the cafe will get easier too "_

_" Ichigo, There's an alien "_

_" Huh "_

_" There's an alien "_

_" Your saying it again, didn't you make a mistake yesterday "_

_" But there is there is "_

_" Is this thing broken "_

_I shook Masha_

_" There is "_

_I looked around for the voice_

_" We just wanted to check out those who will oppose to our plans, but i'm pretty fond of you "_

_I looked up, there was a person on top of the church clock tower. He jumped down to me and kissed me._

_End flashback_

My eyes got teary. I blinked a lot. ' Not now ' I went to the cafe and right at the door there was Pudding, Mint, Lettuce, and Zakuro. " Sorry i'm late " They were all staring at me " Your not late at all, actually your early " " Oh really " I laughed. " I'll just go get dressed now " I went upstairs to get ready.

After work

All the girls were asking if I was ok. Today Masha was walking with me and keeping an eye on me so I had to be careful of my feelings. I passed the church clock tower again. ' But i'm pretty fond of you ' My eyes got teary. I blinked. ' I'm not giving it away now ' I decided to stop by Ihrona park. That wasn't a very good idea.

_Flashback_

_" I dont want to fight, but "_

_" Hehe, We meet again honey "_

_I turned and grabbed the tree " You "_

_" Thanks for the kiss that time, "_

_He straightened up._

_" But now i'm hungry for more "_

_End flashback_

My eyes widened. My breathing got heavy. ' No, not now ' To late. I was lucky I was the only one in the park. I broke down to my knee's, crying. " Kisshu " Ryou called my pendant. " ICHIGO, IM SENDING THE GIRLS OVER " I closed my eyes tight. I got up and ran. I ran all the way home. Masha wasnt with me. I opened the door. " Mom, dad, don't let my friends in " I ran upstairs. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door " Can I let them in now " " NO " I went to my window. " Ichigo-Chan tell us whats wrong " " You won't understand " " ICHIGO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW " " Ichigo-Oneechan we're worried " " Let us talk to you " I sighed. I had to listen to Zakuro. I jumped out my window onto my tree. I climbed down. " Cat reflexes " " Ichigo, tell us whats wrong " " I miss him " " Who's him, is it Masaya " I shook my head " Opposite " " DEEP BLUE " " NO " " Mint, she means Kisshu " " Oh, I knew that " " Ichigo-Chan, we all miss them " " I HURT HIM AND I WANT TO SEE HIM ONE LAST TIME " The girls looked at each other. I usually yelled at Ryou. " Thats it you guys, thats all I want " I heard a sigh " Do you think its time we tell her " " Tell me what "

**Roxi: CLIFFIE**


	3. Strange

**I dont own TMM! R&R :D**

**To Mew-Star-Mew**

**THANK YOU FOR MY FIRST REVIEW AND FOR THAT HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'll make it nice and long, just for you... And the fans! :D**

**~ Strange**

_" Tell me what "_

" Ichigo, Ryou says that some strange things have been happening " " Strange things " " Yea na no da " " Like what " " People have been seeing stuff caught on footage at stores, strange figures are appearing then disappearing a few seconds later " " Sometimes when people look at the sky the see the sun blocked by a figure then its gone before they get a good look at it " " More and more plants have been abnormally growing fast everyday, then strange plants appear out of nowhere " " Really, now when were you going to tell me this " They all looked at each other. " Fine, ok, lets try and check this out " " Ichigo, it could be them, or a new enemy " " I know, but its still our duty to take care of the earth, even if we can't transform " They sighed. We all missed our fighting days, life was boring now. " Bye you guys, i'm sorry I worried you all " I went inside to my room, then got out my book.

_Day 2_

_Dear Diary,_

_I just found out that strange things have been occurring in Tokyo. We don't know all the details, but I think the spark in my heart grew a little bit more. Could this be it? The day we finally see them again? I don't know. It could also be a new enemy. I want to believe that its them, but I know it would be to good to be true. I know my life won't have its happy ending that easily. Whats going on? Why do I feel butterflies? Its because of him. Its all because I fell in love with the enemy. Love. Do I know what love is anymore? I can't tell. I want to say I do. Someone, help make the spark in my heart grow a little more. I don't want it to die. I just have to believe that I can finally say goodbye again. Please, have my prince charming come to me, like in the fairy tails. Please have him come. Kisshu._

_~ Ichigo_

I think I smiled as I wrote this. Will my prince ever come and save me? I closed my book and fell asleep. This time, the first time ever since he left, I didn't cry, not tonight.

_Dream_

_" Ichigo, " We were there. I didn't know what was happening but, we were there. Together. He was holding on to me. This time I won't fall. " Koneko-Chan " _

_Those word might haunt me, but i'm glad I can hear him say them_

_I could barley hear what they were saying_

_" TOKYO MEW MEW DIE "_

_I think something happened_

_" N-Nani "_

_" You "_

_" I am the one who'll destroy her " I felt someone grab onto me_

_" Ichigo! Wake up! Get up! Look at me! " Was I asleep?_

_" COME ON! Wake up and look at me! "_

_" GET UP! Look at me, right here! " He was really mad._

_My eyes opened slowly._

_" Kisshu! "_

_" Ichigo! "_

_" Ichigo, let me teach you something good. " " Kisshu "He leaned up to me. When his lips were about to touch mine. He fell back. Dead. " KISSHU "_

_" Ichigo, We will meet again, I promise "_

I woke up. I touched my cheeks, dry. I got up and looked at the mirror. My eyes weren't red. I did it. I didn't cry. He never said those words before to me in my dreams. Was it a sign? I hope.

Work

" Girls, go and try to find out what the strange things are " We nodded. Something was calling me. Giving me power. I looked at my pendant. " No way " " Whats wrong, Ichigo " I looked at Lettuce. " Don't you guys hear it " " Hear what " I sighed. " Nothing " Was I going crazy? We went to the park. Lettuce and Pudding, were looking for clues on the ground. Mint was looking at the sky. Zakuro went around town. I was seeing if Mint missed anything. Then I saw it. The shadow. My eyes widened and I didn't look away. " M-MINT " I called out the my comrade. The figure was gone. " Ichigo, what is it " " I-I saw it "


	4. Change

**Roxi: HEHE I'M JUST GREAT AT CLIFFIES! I leave the viewers going like - Points to Ichigo -**

**Ichigo: :O O-O -_- DARN YOU!**

**Roxi: ICHIGO LANGUAGE! - Even though I say that ALL the time - I don't own TMM**

**This is exactly my reaction to reviews**

**First review**

**- Huge gasp - " NO WAY... NO WAY... NO WAY! YESSSSSSSS WOOOOHHHOOOOOO I LOVE YOU REVIEW! THANK YOU!**

**Second review **

**- Jaw drops - TWO IN ONE DAY - Fake dies - I died! **

**All true**

**This is also a note.**

**Roxi: Thank you for all the views. Over one hundred in the two days I posted this. I love you guys. If you guys like this story you might like my other story ' Broken Rose & Strong ' It might be a one-shot but its still good. I have to ****say this story was planned on being a one-shot but I ended up doing a other chapter. I am running out of idea's so be warned. Once again, thanks and I love you guys.**

**~ The Snow Wolf Kisshu Lover,**

**Roxi**

**~ Change**

_Day 3_

_Dear Diary,_

_I saw it. I know I did. It didn't look the same though. Maybe it is a new enemy. Today, I heard something. I think I have heard it before, but I can't remember when. I think I have officially gone crazy. I don't care. I didn't cry when I had my dream last night so I think i'm getting a little better. I am home alone, my parents are on a two week trip in Italy. They did that when THIER daughter is depressed. This is going to be a LONG two weeks._

_~ Ichigo_

_Different P.O.V_

This is best. Watching from afar. She hasn't changed that much. Her hair grew about two inches. She grew a little. What worried me is that she looked a little skinnier. She sat there on her bed, writing in a book. She suddenly put it away, before I could see what she wrote. I did see one word though. Enemy. Strange. She lied down looking at her ceiling. I saw her eyes fill with tears. My eyes widened. She closed her eyes and let the tears slip out. So much I wanted to help her. I couldn't. Not now.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I let the tears run out of my closed eyes. My eyes suddenly snapped open. I heard the voice again. I suddenly grabbed my pendant, and went outside. ' What am doing ' I ran to the park. I breathed. There standing in front of me, was a chrima animal. " How'd you get here " It looked stronger then the chrima's shes fought before. More upgraded. More practiced. ' Whats happening ' " MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METORORPHO-SIS " I was suddenly in the outfit I haven't worn for a month. I was in mew mew form. " WHAT " " STRAWBERRY BELL " I turned to the chrima animal. " For the future of Earth, at your survice! ~Nya " " RIBON... STRAWBERRY... SURPRISE! " The chrima animal died just like that. I ran. All the way to the cafe. I burst through the door. " RYOU " A few minutes a very mad and tired Ryou came. " WHAT THE HECK ICHIGO ITS ELEVEN AT NIGH-" He looked at my outfit. " Mew Ichigo " He ran downstairs. I followed. " GIRLS ARE YOU THERE " " YOU STUPID RYOU WE'RE SLEEPING " Mint was really tired " Whats up na no da " " You never contact us on our pendants " " Ryou-San whats wrong " " Try to transform " " Wh- " " JUST DO IT "

" MEW MEW MINT, "

" MEW MEW LETTUCE, "

" MEW MEW PUDDING, "

" MEW MEW ZAKURO, "

" METOMORPHO-SIS "

Waiting, waiting, waiting, nothing happened

" WHAT THE HECK RYOU! " " How is that possible " " Wheres Ichigo " " I'm in here with Ryou " " Why did you tell us to transform " " Because, Ichigo is in here and shes in mew form " " Are you sure its not just a outfit " " MINT " Ryou looked at me. " Strawberry bell " " Shes not lying " " How can only Ichigo transform " " We'll see in the morning " We said our goodbyes and I walked home. I stopped at the clock church tower and looked up.

" Its been awhile, kitty "

**Roxi: You are going to get so confused right now... HEHEHE! Like on Mew-Star-Mews reviews... DUH DUH DUH! R&R**


	5. Truth & Happiness

**Roxi: HI! WELL LETS JUST GET TO THIS! Mew mew powers ACTIVATE! **

**I don't own TMM ~ Nya**

" Its been awhile, kitten "

I looked up. There was a person perched on to of the tower. His shadow covering him because the full moon was right behind him. My eyes widened. It was _him. _The boy waved as ripples surrounded him. " W-Wait " I found myself holding my hand out, as if he would take it. He stopped and looked at me. " Dont worry, Kitten, we'll meet again... Soon " I saw his eyes. His beautiful eyes. They gleamed in the light. He whipped into the ripples, then he was gone. " No.. " I stood there for a moment, then the bell rang on the tower. Twelve o, clock. I blinked. I looked around. Nobody. I decided to go back home.

Morning at the cafe

I was at the cafe. " Why is Ichigo-Oneechan the only one able to transform na no da " I was in a daze and didn't hear Pudding say that. " Ichigo, " I blinked still in daze " Ichigo... " I started to sway a little " ICHIGO MOMOMIYA " I jumped about five feet in the air. " W-What " I looked around. They were all staring at me. " W-What " Ryou shook his head. " Have Keiichiro take some blood tests down in the basement, okay " I nodded and went to the basement. " Akasaka-San, im here " Akasaka-san peeked his head out. " Ah, Ichigo-chan, Sit down " I sat down on the cot that was in there. " I've already tooken blood samples of the girls, they have no more animal DNA " I felt a prick in my left arm. " Ichigo-chan, have you seen anything weird lately " I thought for a sencond ' Lie ' I shook my head. " No, Akasaka-san I have not "

He nodded and took the shot to the computer. We waited in silence for a few minutes until the screen showed the resaults. " Ichigo, you still have the animal DNA, I think you do because you were dead when the girls DNA weared off " I nodded and walked to the stairs. " Thanks Akasaka-san "

Certain Persons P.O.V

Well that was good to hear. Maybe I should so my full self today. Lastnignt was a close call. " Oi! " I turned around to see, Bird brain. ' No ' Luckly I was up against the sun or I would've been given away. " What are you doing scaring people you evil person?! " Suddenly we heard a voice. " MEW MEW STRAWBERRY, METORPHO-SIS! " Right when I turned I was jumped on. " UGH! " I hit the ground. On top of me, a transformed Ichigo. " A-Ano, I can explain? " Her eyes widened as she got a good look at me. " K-K-K-Ki- " She started shaking and jumped off of me and ran to Birdy.

Ichigo's P.O.V

' NO WAY ' I looked to him behind Mint's back. " Kisshu " I cocked my head to the side. He got up. " Listen, I can explain... " " Then explain you jerk " I looked to Mint and slapped her arm. " Ow " " Kisshu... " I walked over to him. " Ah, Koneko-chan... Docyou remember our encounter last night " I nodded. Though I jumped on him again. " DON'T YOU EVER LEAVE AGAIN YOU JERK " I slapped his arm. " DON'T YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH " To my surprise, he nodded. " I saw you a few nights ago " I blinked.

**Roxi: Oh your guys long awaited chapter... It's short I know. I wrote this a day before it was supposed to come out. I had to travel... I have a second-cousin named Jackson he was born on the fifth of June... I AM HAPPY! I get to see him... Probably... Bye bye R&R**


End file.
